


Blinded by the Sun

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: He has not been able to see for three solar days.Written for the "Betrayal" challenge at Farscape Friday.
Relationships: Aeryn Sun/Velorek
Kudos: 3





	Blinded by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8/28/2003 to the Farscape Friday community on Livejournal.

A sharp comet of pain burns across his vision, leaving bright trails of agony. He has not been able to see for three solar days.

This is a new method of torture. Inventive. Nearly effective. They paralyze his facial muscles for arns at a time. He can't blink against the light and his eyes grow bloodshot and dry.

They have exhausted all their usual methods of information extraction. Drugs, starvation, sharp objects. They brought in a Delvian with wild red eyes and watched with a kind of berzerker hunger as she forced him into Unity. Raided and pillaged his mind and still came away with nothing.

He uses this to maintain his innocence and thanks whatever gods may be listening that she gave up just before he did.

His pupils have dilated so far that when he is removed to his dim cell, the darkness seems inky as space and just as infinite. If he could reach out he'd never touch anything solid, no matter how far he stretched. It terrifies him.

They have cut off one of his feet and broken nearly every one of his bones at one point or another. Soon they will tire of their fruitless search - please, let it be fruitless - and leave him in a locked room, the temperature rising. No one will end his life swiftly out of mercy. They'll do it casually, on the next shift. Flush his delirious body out the airlock and let him suffocate. The only mercy is that he will not still be conscious when it happens.

Forgiving her does not occur to him. It would be futile and without merit. He believes in justice and in balance. He took action and is now paying for it. He knows that eventually, she will taste the consequences of hers.


End file.
